Valentine's Day
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: Rose: Meet me at the Room of Requirements at 7. Think 'I want to go to where Scorpius is'. Dress fancy. -Scorpius


Hunger Games Competition:

Prompts:

Hiding, personal, elegance

BLOODBATH

If You Dare Challenge:

7. Green With Envy

Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge:

e. Gringotts- You go to the bank with your family, whether it's to visit your vault or to exchange Muggle money for wizarding money.

Write a fic about goblins, Bill Weasley, or an **exchange of gifts.**

**Valentine's Day**

Rose watched as she saw another girl go shyly up to Scorpius and hand him a gift, blushing, as she quickly walked away to her giggling friends.

Rose rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe she was a _little_ jealous. Maybe a little more than a little. Maybe a _lot_ more than a little.

Rose's hand formed into a fist around _her_ gift for Scorpius as another girl went up to him.

Why did he have to be so popular?

Rose sighed, moved away from her hiding spot, turned around and began to walk back into the Gryffindor Common Room.

She entered the Common Room, and Albus walked up to her. "Happy Valentines Day! Here," he said, passing her some chocolates nonchalantly.

"Thanks. Here, you take this," she said, giving him some chocolate in return.

"Oh, and Scorpius asked me to give this to you," he said, as he passed her a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" she asked, curiously.

"I don't know, he put some enchantment on it so that I couldn't read it. He told me it was nothing personal," he said, shaking his head in mock hurt.

Then, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'll leave you to read it then!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. She looked at the piece of paper. She could easily identify Scorpius' elegant and flowy writing.

_Rose:_

_Meet me at the Room of Requirements at 7._

_Think 'I want to go to where Scorpius is'._

_Dress fancy._

_-Scorpius_

She took her wand and burnt the piece of paper up so that no one could read it. It was an old habit, a trick that her mother had taught her just in case, but she always did it when she felt that she didn't want anyone else to read what she had.

She didn't have much clothes at Hogwarts. But she could always conjure something. She racked through her clothes at home in her brain, and chose a pretty silk green dress, with dark green heels to go with it. Aunt Ginny had chosen it for her, saying it would go nicely with her hair.

Red hair and brown eyes, a weird combination, but a nice one.

Cream coloured eye shadow that would go beautifully with her eyes. A bright red lipstick that would match her hair, and some blush, and voila, she'd be ready to go.

She checked the time. It was ten to 7.

She put the invisibility charm on her, just in case anyone saw her. She started to walk up to the Seventh Floor Corridor. Once she got there, she turned to the left. She walked to where the door would appear-across the Troll Tapestry. She walked back and forth, thinking 'I want to go to where Scorpius is', and _voila_, the door appeared.

The Room of Requirements was a very special place for Rose. It was where she went and cried when her first boyfriend had dumped her, where she studied when the library was too loud, and where she slept when her roommates were being annoying.

And of course, the place where she and Scorpius had first became friends.

She didn't think that anyone else knew where it was. She was there, studying one day, when the door opened. She had looked up in surprise, to see Scorpius there.

He had turned to leave, but she had welcomed him to stay.

From then on, they studied together, complained about bad teachers together, and laughed about things together. Soon enough, Albus and Scorpius were friends.

And Scorpius ran away from his house. And he'd stayed with Albus, at his house.

Uncle Harry had pitied him, because he reminded him _so much_ of _his_ godfather Sirius Black, who had died at the Ministry of Magic saving Uncle Harry.

Apparently Scorpius' dad beat him, and his mum was not much better. All she did was watch, and didn't do anything to help him.

Dad didn't like Scorpius much. Reminded him too much of Scorpius' father, who was an enemy of dad, mum, and Uncle Harry.

The door appeared, and Rose went to it, taking the invisibility charm off of her and turned the knob as she entered.

Inside, was a beautiful room, with rose petals on the white ground everywhere, leading up to… Scorpius, wearing a suit, who was sitting by a dining table. He was the picture of elegance.

Rose smiled. "Hi Scorp."

"Hi Rose," he breathed. "You look… beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly at him. "You look great, too."

His eyebrows shot up. "Only great?" he teased.

"Actually, really great," she said, smiling back at him.

"You had dinner, right? I brought dessert," he said, gesturing to the heaps of dessert that was in front of him.

She slid into the seat opposing him, as she gaped at all of the dessert.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" she said, gasping.

"Sshhh… watch your language," he said, putting a finger on her lips.

She smiled. "Thank you for all this," she said. "Oh right! My gift!"

She took out her wand and summoned it to her. It landed on her lap.

She took it and handed it to him. "Here. I was going to give it to you earlier but there were all of those stupid girls."

His eyebrows went up. "Oh, is that envy I hear?"

"It is _not!_" she denied, blushing furiously.

"Rose is green with envy, Rose is green with envy," he said, laughing as he gestured to her dress.

She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, did you think the desserts were my gift? They're not. They're just to eat," he said.

"Then what's your gift?" she asked curiously. "And aren't you going to open my gift?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. And I'll open you gift when I want to. Now let's eat," he said, picking up his fork.

She picked up her fork and began to dig into some cheesecake. She had a serious sweet tooth.

They ate for several minutes.

"Ugh, I'm full," she said, laying her fork down.

"Me too," he said, groaning in reply.

"So what's my gift?" she asked.

"Patience, grasshopper," he said, smirking at her.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" she asked.

"Not much longer," he said, as he got up from his spot, and took her hand, and began to pull her up from her chair, to the other side of the room, which, surprisingly, had another door on it.

"There can be more than one room in the Room of Requirements?" she asked.

"Let's see for ourselves, shall we?" he asked, winking at her.

He opened the door, and it led to a beautiful garden. "All the flowers and plants are artificial. It's impossible to make life like that, because that-"

"-Breaks Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, yeah I know," Rose broke in.

"But it's still nice to see," he said, squeezing her hand in his.

She had forgotten that her tiny hand had been holding his, it just felt so natural.

He led her to a bench, where they sat, looking at the garden.

She looked around in amazement, the flowers looked so _real._ She noticed that Scorpius was looking at her intently.

She turned her head towards him, and suddenly he leant forward, putting his lips on hers.

She froze in surprise, but relaxed, turning her body to face his, placing her hands on his muscular chest, as he took her face in his hands.

She pulled herself towards him, and suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist. She pulled away from him, breathing hard.

She felt his breath on her neck. She looked into his eyes, silver flecked with blue, as she put her lips on his, arms wrapped around his neck.

His hands were soft, as they touched her, and all she wanted was _more_.

He pulled away from her. "Hold on tight," he whispered.

She wrapped her legs around him tighter and moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his chest, head leaning against his shoulder.

He got up, and walked towards yet another door, as he pulled it open to reveal a room with a bed.

He walked towards it, and sat down. She untangled her legs and arms from him, and he took his shirt off. She traced a finger along his chest, until she had memorized every line of his body.

She hugged his body into hers, and he hugged her back tightly.

She then put her hands in his hair, and proceeded to kiss him, tongue exploring his mouth, as he put his arms around her, kissing her back. He pushed her down so that she was lying on the bed, him on top of her.

She kissed him until she couldn't feel her mouth. Once she couldn't kiss him anymore, he buried her into his chest, and they lay there, hugging each other until they fell asleep.

The Next Day

Rose woke up, feeling safe and very warm.

She opened her eyes to see another pair of eyes looking into hers. Her body jerked back in surprise, but there were arms surrounding her body so that she couldn't move.

"Scorp! You scared me!" she said, breathing in relief.

His eyes twinkled, and his mouth twitched into a smirk. "You look beautiful when you sleep."

She blushed, burying her face into his naked chest.

His arms let go of her, as he sat up, hair disheveled and lips bruised.

She sat up too, and looked down to see her very wrinkled dress. She muttered a spell and it straightened out.

Scorpius reached for his shirt, putting it on.

She watched him, and reached over and ran a hand through his hair.

He pulled her towards him, and she lay with her head on his lap, looking up into his face.

"Thank Godric today's a Saturday…" she murmured.

"Um… Rose?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at him.

"Today's… a Friday?" he said, looking at her with a nervous expression on his face.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"Oh we're never going to hear the end of this from Albus," she groaned.

**A/N: I always imagined Albus secretly shipping Scorpius and Rose together and like pushing them together. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! (I suck at writing things like this)**

**Reviews, follow, favourites, all of that would be awesome!**


End file.
